


Drive By (not just a)- Part 2  ("Oh but that one night was more than just right")

by GlynnisIsta8



Series: Drive By [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Songfic, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows 'Drive By (not just a)' in which Darcy & Steve meet-cute at a diner.  In Part 2- Darcy and Steve shared one night that was more than just right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive By (not just a)- Part 2  ("Oh but that one night was more than just right")

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for the Kudos and kind Comments. I really appreciate them and am glad some people are enjoying this little story!
> 
> Timing: ‘Drive By’ takes place AFTER 'Thor the Dark World' and shortly before 'CA:TWS'. According to Marvel timelines I’ve read, the events of 'Thor the Dark World' took place in Nov., 2013 and SHIELD fell on Mar. 1, 2014. So, ‘Drive By’ is set sometime in late January or early February, 2014. Whoever asked the timing, THANKS. That prompted me to remember one doesn't just take a walk in Washington, DC in the dead of winter without dressing warmly for it (except maybe a super-soldier).
> 
> SMUT ALERT! Sometimes the characters dictate how events unfold when I write. In this story, Darcy and Steve want to have sex with each other. So, in this part they get their way. ;) I’m a little nervous about posting it, to be honest! If you’re too young to read about that or just prefer not to, please skip it. 
> 
> I’ll cover the gist of what happened in the third (final) part, which is coming soon.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing but my un-beta’d errors. (How do you get a beta? I have a longer story I’m working on and NEED one.) Marvel owns all the cool stuff/characters and I’m green with envy over that.

Steve and Darcy walked away from the diner, happily still hand in hand. She wore a mitten on the hand that he wasn't holding, to warm it against the winter chill. She also wore a fave knit hat and the kickin’ gray coat she’d found in London, so despite the bulk of winter-wear she felt pretty cute. While he regretted that the hat covered some of her lovely hair, he liked the way her eyes seemed even larger below it. She was a bit puzzled that he didn't even zip up his bomber jacket as he walked, but couldn't find it in her to complain since she could still see and marvel at his amazing muscles. Their path seemed random and meandering to him and very quickly he was too caught up in conversing with the beautiful girl to care where they went.

Darcy had just returned from London, where she’d worked for a while, though she was somewhat vague about her work (something that suited Steve fine as he didn't wish to talk about his own work). He gathered that she assisted a scientist of some kind. Fortunately, that city was large enough that it didn't surprise her that while he’d visited there, too, they knew few of the same places. They walked along, hand in hand, hips and arms often bumping. He became absorbed by the ease he felt with her. He’d never talked so comfortably with anyone before, save Bucky, and certainly never with a woman. She was funny and nice and simply adorable to him. 

When they came to a fountain, she tossed several coins from her coat pocket into it. She shook her head when he asked what she'd wished.

She laughed and said, “Many things, but if I tell you, there’d be no chance. We can’t have that, because my wishes are awesome! But I don’t even know if that’s a ‘good’ fountain that’ll grant wishes.” Her expression turned faux-pouty.

Steve had a very ‘Bucky-esque’ thought then, so, he grinned, turned back and tossed a coin in the fountain, then leaned down and softly kissed Darcy. He pulled back and grinned again. “It works. You let me kiss you.”

She smiled with want and pulled him to her, hands up around his neck as far as she could reach. She pulled him down for a deeper and longer kiss. “Yeah. So far, so good.” He gasped happily. She then moved to the bench by the fountain and urged him to sit, saying, “Sit so I don’t have to climb you for more, Steve. You’re enormous.” She giggled, “So far.” He huffed with embarrassed surprise at that and as she shifted into his lap. She murmured, “To keep me warm… to say the very least…”

Her giggling quieted as she looked him in the eye. “Do you want me to back off, Steve?”

His reply was to kiss her and whisper intently, “No. Tell me what you like, what feels good, what you want.”

She trembled as she ran her fingers up his neck into his hair as they both moved in to kiss again. Then she moaned, “You wanting to know all of that is just what I want.” He kissed her again, and then shifted down to nip at her neck. She whispered, “Oh. I love open-mouthed kisses down my neck to, oh, yes, right there. Just like that. Yes!” She punctuated her gasps and moans of pleasure with some pointed wriggling and murmured, “Oh, gods. Enormous there, too! Oh, please.” One of his hands ghosted up inside her coat and under the back of her shirt. She gasped, “More.”

He was nearly overwhelmed by all of the delicious sensations- the taste of her skin, her unique scent that was so intoxicatingly feminine, the precious sounds she made, the powerful sensation of causing her to respond, the feel of her warm curves in his lap, her fingers grasping at him, her soft skin against his rough fingertips. Some small part of him felt he should stop, but his want overrode it. This was the most intimately entwined he’d ever been with a woman so far. He felt bereft when she pulled back and stood. He looked up, apologies on his lips until he saw the look on her face. She was panting and nibbling her lip almost frantically. The heaving of her chest in combination with the lusty look of her left him speechless. She took his hand and pulled, urging him to stand. Her face suffused with a deep blush as she admitted, “I want you so damned much.” He leaned down and kissed her senseless, his pent up need apparent. She managed to breathe out, “Do you want me, too?”

He pulled her against him, kissed her again, nodded and said, “Darcy, I want you more than I've ever wanted before.” He groaned as she pulled away again. She led him to the side door of the hotel near the fountain. He was glad of the side door, thinking that passing the many people that would be in any brightly-lit lobby would cool them both down too much, bring a return of fearful sense and break whatever spell held them both. A few moments later, they were in her hotel room. As the door closed he pressed her against the inside of it and kissed her. Then she pushed him further into the room and was kissing the base of his throat lustily. She stepped back and dropped her coat and hat, kicked off her shoes, and pulled her top over her head. 

He moaned at the sight of her. He’d seen pictures, even caught glimpses of the Star Spangled girls in his USO show, but this was different. She was sensual beyond his imaginings. There was such a sweet vulnerability in her expression that it made him want to put her at ease. He kissed her tenderly, murmuring, “So beautiful, Darcy. Lovely.”

She kissed him again and he held her close to him. They were both filled with startling tenderness towards the other. She murmured, “Okay, Steve?” 

He kissed her forehead and nodded. “Yeah. You okay?”

She trembled and said, “This may make you run away, but I have to say that I don’t do this often. I've only slept with guys I've actually dated… until you.” She looked uncertainly hopeful, a bit breathless.

He kissed her sweetly, then pulled back and smiled tightly. He huffed a chuckle and admitted, “Well, if we’re to the scary confessions, I've never ‘slept with’ anyone.”

She pulled back slightly and said, “What? Never?” Her eyes were wide as saucers. He looked down into her eyes and shook his head. She grinned shakily, “Ready to go from black and white to color?”

He chuckled, “Technicolor.” He took off his bomber jacket. Considering that she felt faint just from the sight of him, she tended to agree with his optimism.

She turned and led him to the bed and pulled the covers down. “You want for me to keep telling you what I like?” He nodded eagerly, a look of profound relief on his face. She lifted his shirt and had him help her remove it. Then she gestured to the bed while staring in nearly-stunned wonder at his chest. She cleared her throat and squeaked. “Why don’t you have a seat?” He sat and she gestured for him to move back a bit so she could sit in front of him, between his legs. She leaned back against his warm chest and looked up. He leaned his head down by her shoulder and kissed her lips, lightly at first, then more passionately. She suckled his lower lip a bit and he was glad he was already seated. Her soft, full lips were utter fantasy. Between kisses, she murmured, “But you must have done lots of kissing. This is amazing.” He shook his head and ran his fingers down her neck where she’d earlier indicated sensitivity. Her shivers of pleasure rewarded him. Hands on her shoulders, he took his time and delicately kissed down both sides of the column of her throat, watching and feeling her enthusiastic responses.

She shifted one of his hands to her breast and he groaned at the feel of it. He murmured, “Stunning.” He looked forward and realized they were facing a wall mirror. His breathing sped even more as he looked at the reflection of her, partially-naked in his arms.

She chuckled shakily, “Real, too.” He moved his hand, memorizing her responses. She moved one of her hands up between his hand and her breast and showed him how she wanted to be touched; first gently and then how rough she liked it, telling him her exact wants in a low murmur. His breathing grew more rapid as he watched her, darting glances between the real woman and her erotic reflection. He cupped her breasts with both of his hands and did exactly as she’d shown. She moaned and writhed. He noticed her squeezing her thighs together. He already felt harder than he ever had. He reached down and gently undid the snap of her jeans. 

She moaned and nodded, murmuring, “Oh, gods yes.” She shifted her weight up and helped him slide the jeans down her hips and legs. She used her feet to push them and her socks off the rest of the way, trembling all over with anticipation. He pushed down her panties and groaned as she removed her bra. He let out a loud breath as he took in her nakedness, his gaze hungrily roaming her form. She returned to sitting in front of him and their eyes met in the mirror. He began kissing her neck and teasing at her breasts again for a long while, then slid one hand down to part her legs. He began to explore her gently, taking his time and listening to the sounds she made and watching her movements and responses. He easily slid one long finger into her smooth wetness, both of them groaning as he did so. He curled the finger up and in, searching for the spot he’d heard much of, marveling at the fluttering strength of her and the way she whimpered with pleasure. When she cried, “Oh, yes, there!” he took up a slow and steady rhythm. Then he reached down with his other hand and slid it behind the first, found her clit and began to gently work it between his fingers so that she felt a constant pressure in just the right places. He then switched hands so that his sex soaked finger moved around her clit and he put two fingers from his other hand inside her tight heat, unerringly going to the exactly right spot this time. She tilted her head so that they could kiss deeply while she shuddered and moaned. He very gradually increased the speed of his ministrations. She writhed and cried out as she came so hard that her legs spasmed around his hands and her body shook with aftershocks. He slowed his motions as she came, but continued the pressure until she crested again, cursing this time and shaking all over. She panted, “No way you haven’t done this before!”

He rasped through tightly gritted teeth, “Not lying. Just read and listened- mission prep if you will.” 

She noticed through the fog of her pleasure that his muscles were rock solid and trembling. She realized that he was on the edge and barely holding on. She looked up and saw that his eyes were squeezed closed almost as if he was in pain. She sighed, “Oh, Steve. Look at me, please.” With hesitation, he opened his eyes, looking wild with need and almost helpless. His breath shuttered and she felt the muscles in his abdomen spasm against her. His hands gently massaged her thighs. She smiled gently and whispered, “Oh. Thank you for so thoroughly rockin’ my world. Now trust me and try to relax. We've got as long as you like. I don’t leave DC til tomorrow. You've got recovery time before the main event, lover.” She saw a slight bit of the madness leave his eyes. She pushed away from him and slid down so that she was on her knees beside the bed.

He murmured, “Recovery time?” to himself and an oddly hopeful smile ghosted across his face. He shifted to help her remove his khakis and boxers, socks and shoes.

She murmured, “Wow.” Her earlier estimate of ‘enormous’ had been spot on. She added, “I've heard this is better if you watch… I’ll swallow… and did I mention ‘wow?’”

His breathing hitched as he saw her lick her lips and move towards him. “I can’t…” There was panic in his face.

She grinned, “Relax, dude! If you don’t last forever it spares me an achy jaw.” He chuckled nervously. She licked his tip and he groaned loudly and cried out. She slid him into her mouth as far as she could. As he cried out wordlessly she murmured a “hmmm” of vibration that apparently added to his excitement. She did it again. She pulled back slowly and tightly, noting his continued tension as he struggled to hold back and stay still. She took up a steady pace, looking up at him and marveling at the sight. 

He continued to curse and moan and fight for control, his jaw clenched tightly between his outbursts. When he met her eyes again, he lost his battle and came apart. He lay back on the bed limply as she pulled away. She crawled up next to him and he rolled to her, pulling her into his arms close against him. He kissed her reverently, saying, “Oh, doll! That was better than I could have ever imagined. Thank you. Thank you so damned much.”

She kissed his cheek and smiled smugly. “You’re very welcome, dude. I don’t think you give up control much, so I confess I really enjoyed it.” He gasped a chuckle. She was amazed at how turned on pleasing him had left her. She snuggled into his chest and pressed her thighs together a bit, expecting him to sleep. She was pleasantly surprised when his hands began to roam over her body again instead. He began to kiss and caress her thoroughly, asking if she liked it softer or harder every time he shifted to a new area. He listened to every sound so attentively that she became more aware of her own responses. She noticed that when she demonstrated something he copied her exactly the first time he tried it and then improvised in a way that was even better on subsequent attempts. So, when he shifted to her breasts again, but this time with his lips and tongue in addition to his fingers, he had her writhing and panting in no time. She confessed, “Oh, gods, when you kiss there it… Oh! I think I could come again just from that.” 

He was already hard against her thigh again, she noticed with surprise, and he hardened further at her words. She decided then that he must be a very competitive man in his own way. He seemed intent on making her come every way possible, as though he’d spent a long time on his ‘mission prep’. When he kissed his way down to her thighs she whimpered and shook with anticipation. She couldn't guess when he would decide to slow things almost unbearably and when he would suddenly speed things so that she shattered instantaneously. All she knew was a red hot pleasure like nothing she’d ever felt before. He was utterly focused and intent on his mission of pleasuring her. 

After the second time he’d brought her to orgasm with his insistent tongue, he reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. He asked, “Is this alright, Darcy? Do you still want…?”

She was shuddering with desire as she replied, “Please! I want you in me, Steve. There’s nothing I could want more!” She forced her mouth closed so that she wouldn't beg too much. He put the condom on and moved up so that he was in position. She reached down and helped guide him. He pushed in with aching slowness. It took time for her to adjust to his size. She urged him, “Give me time. You’re so big.”

He shuddered with pleasure as he waited and felt her stretching to accommodate him, “Oh, I had no idea.” He was nearly dizzy for the first time in more years than he could remember. He kissed her over and over, very tenderly.

She chuckled slightly, “Now you know.” She initiated movement, slowly at first, marveling at his determination to please her. She was soon begging and pleading for him to move faster and harder. Instead, he maintained a slowly-building tension that left her fairly screaming. She saw that he was beginning to struggle for control again; but he held himself back with fierce determination.

He kissed her passionately, murmuring thanks and telling her that this was the best night of his life as he controlled their rhythm together. Every now and then a single word would slip free of him, words like ‘need’ and ‘want’ and ‘perfect’. She was un-surprised at the tears that came to her eyes. It was almost all too much. There was such need in him, so much loneliness and a sense that he carried the weight of the world with him after all he’d lost. He seemed like such a good man, too. She delighted in pleasing him, kissing him again and again and stroking him, running her nails up into his scalp and down his back. She felt momentary confusion as she noted that scratch marks she’d made had already faded away, but lost track of that thought in the fog of pleasure. She felt like he’d gone years and years without affection, like she was trying to fill an enormous void and almost succeeding. 

He was rapturous over her body and her love-making. He continued to please her even more than she’d expected, especially given his inexperience. His kisses became even sweeter and more adoring as they moved together joyfully. He recovered again with unbelievable speed to please her more, harder and faster at last! At the end of their second round she nearly passed out, seeing stars as she came. A few tears ran down her face. He almost seemed near tears, too, as he kissed hers away. As their bodies entwined, so did their fingers. He kissed her again and again with raw emotion, saying, “Thank you for letting me love you like this, Darcy.” He looked like he was as overwhelmed as she felt. It was heavenly. She drifted to sleep feeling like everything was perfect in life for once, feeling him still kissing her tenderly and murmuring to her affectionately.

So when she woke the next morning alone, she shattered. 

(End of Part 2. Part 3 is nearly ready!)


End file.
